Three Masters
by CrimsonEmperess
Summary: The evil Ninja Akimitsu has to get three souls to recive his immortal powers and the planet earth. Tradgic Ending. Complete R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Girls," Lin's father called, "Girls, I have a surprise for you." He said grinning. Lin's father is a middle aged lawyer.

"What Dad," Lin rolled her eyes in disgusted, "Not another date." Lin said

"Well………….Hun," Lin's father started, "there is this fine young man down the stre-"

"Dad"

His grin widened, "I thought you girls could use a location." His simile still widened

"What's the catch?" Jessie asked. Jessie had a head of raven hair down to her waist. Her Big blue eyes looking skeptically at Lin's Dad.

"No catch" _Yea right_ the thought streamed through Lin's brain. Her Dad was defiantly up to something.

"But?" Tami asked. Tami had medium length blonde hair with green eyes.

"But. What?" Lin's father said a little to quickly.

"What's the catch? Old Man." Lin had medium length ebony hair and Brown eyes which were glaring at her father.

"Okay…….. You'll have to drive to Blue Bay Harbor. But you'll be staying with a friend of mine."

"He wouldn't have a son around my age……..Would he?"

"Well…………………….. Yes."

"Aha. Dad………you're…"

"We'll go." Tami said smiling at Lin.

m "Don't give in to him!'" Lin screamed, Lin's father smiled gingerly, "you sneaky old man." Lin glared at Tami but she just put up a innocent face. Lin in desperation turned to _Jessie Yesssssss Jessie would say no. Jessie always says no. Well except for ice cream._

"I guess So_." _Jessie said with a shrug. Lin's Jaw went slack. _Betrayed by so called friends. Life sucks._

I a final desperation Lin said, "The fallen Ninjas will be after us.. We might but your "old friend" in danger", the grin disappeared from her fathers face. For a split second that is.

"Well," Lin's Father began, "I think you'll be safe you guys will have plenty of protection. Tons of protection."

"But……………But………………" Lin protested

"Give It up." Jessie said dryly

"So when are we leaving?" Tami asked avoiding Lin's glare.

"Tomorrow"

"What? You had this planned. Oh you're sneaky." Lin's father walked away with an extra spring in his step.

"Again, Lin, give it up." Jessie said getting up and going up the stair to start packing for the trip. While Lin lingered a bit sulked, and hung her head in defeat.

"An old friend of mine," Sensei Watonabe said pausing to take a sip of his Mint tea, "has sent his child and friends to stay with us for a little while."

"Will they be participating in the special training?" Blake asked. Blake was given a few mouths off from Factory Blue. So he came and decided to spend the time doing the special training Sensei had said they needed to do. Blake took a sip of his tea while he waited for an answer.

"Yes they will." He took another sip of tea "You all may learn something from our guest."

"When will they be arriving, Dad?" Cam asked.

"Some time today……….I believe."

"So……….." Hunter asked. The Sensei raised and eyebrow at the older thunder ninja. "They will be staying with Dustin and Shane. Right?"

"Dude!" Dustin said. Hunter gave him one of his world renowned smirks.

"Actually, They will be staying with Tori." Sensi said pouring himself some more tea.

Tori smiled to herself and thought _Yea. Girls_

"Here we are!" Lin exclaimed. Tami and Jessie looked at their surroundings. They were on the middle of a forest.

"Were in the middle of a forest." Tami Said

"Ahhhhhhh…….Oh Where supposed to call this number." Lin said showing them the piece of paper that the instruction on how to get their were written on. Lin pulled out her cell phone and called the number on the paper.

"Hello." Said the voice on the other line.

"Ah. Hi. I'm looking for Armmmmmmm…..Watonabe. Is this the write number?"

"Yes. I'll come and escort you to the house. Wait where you are." Cam hung up the phone.

He heard foot steps coming towards him from the hall, "Dude, Hey, Who was that." Cam turned towards to voice and saw Dustin with a large sandwich in his hand.

"Our Guests, I'm goanna show them the way. I'll be back in a bit." Cam said as he turned for the door.

"Hey could I come with you?" Dustin asked. Cam nodded and he and Dustin streaked off.

"What's taking so long?" Tami whined.

"Tami I came off the phone like two seconds ago. Jeezze" Jessie rolled her eyes as Tami pouted. Jessie started to unpack their stuff from the jeep. "Look we haven't even unpacked our things yet. So Chill. K"

"Hey man, there's Hunter." Dustin exclaimed overly loud. While pointing to the Tall dirty blonde haired, crimson clad young man walking towards them. He looked up at Dustin and waved.

"Where are you guys headed too?" Hunter asked slapping Dustin on the back. This wouldn't normally be funny. But the fact that Dustin's mouth of sandwich and nearly choked in surprise at Hunter's slap.

"Our guests have arrived, where going to escort them to the Academy." Cam said biting back a smile as Dustin glared at Hunter who just put on his innocent face and shrugged then said,

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you guys back at the Academy." Then he walked away.

"Could I whine know?" Tami said Pouting at Lin.

"No it's only been 5 minutes since I hung up the phone." Lin said

"And 20 seconds since you asked that question." Jessie said in an annoyed voice.

There was a sudden cold wind indicating that the Fallen Ninjas were out to play. "Great." Jessie said dryly as a bunch of The Fallen Ninjas showed up. Tami put a force fielded around their things that were in a pile on the grass. The Fallen attacked, Lin pulled out her green chop sticks out of her hair. They lengthened into two separate sticks of equal sizes then came together as one long stick. Tami who had to bracelets around her writs turned into forks. Jessie had a sword but she wasn't in the mood to you it. Lin disappeared with a green flash, Tami vanished into a flash of bright white light. Jessie……….Jessie just disappeared.

Cam watched intently As the Fallen Ninjas were ambushed by flashes of white light that turned into a grinning blonde girl she took out two of the Fallen with her Forks. The one that just vanished appeared out of no where and took out six of them with combos of various kicks and punches before disappearing again. The last one was _well…….._Cam thought about her as he watched her take out four of them with her green stick_…….Cute... and had excellent taste_. "Dude are you daydreaming?" Dustin said his voice muffled because it was filled with the final remnants of his sandwich. Cam rolled his eyes.

All three reappeared around their things. The tallest one who took out the most guys turned in his direction "We might need a hand here." The other two looked up with clueless looks on their faces hands on hips. Cam and Dustin assisted them with their things and soon arrived and the Wind Ninja Academy. Conversation on the way was lacking except between Dustin and Tami who where having a ball with each other.

_This is my first story. Please be nice. Read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Sensei Watonabe sat his legs folded. He sat and gave each girl a good look. Tami was an average height young girl with medium length blonde hair and laughing eyes. She seemed to take life with a light hearted approach. LinMay or Lin as she is called by her friends was tallish and had long ebony hair and brown eyes. She was a bit serious and her eyes held an intelligent and wisdom which very much reminded him of his soon Cam. But yet she was a bit lighter hearted than he was_. If they go together he might actually take brakes and have a bit of fun. I will have to set that up._ A small smile tugged his lips but quickly disappeared as his eyes settled on the final one Jessie. Her Body was tense and her poster stiff. Her eyes were eyes that have seen far too much for her age.

"Hey Sensei, Have our guest arrived?" Shane said as he emerged from the Academy.

He caught a look at the three girls and an instant grin spread across his face. "Hello," Shane said walking over to the girls "I'm Shane Clark Red Wind Ninja. I don't think we've been introduced. You'll have to excuse Cam and Dustin for their lack of manners."

Cam snorted and Dustin grinned, "Well, I thought Cam and Dustin were perfect gentlemen and were nothing but sweet to us." Lin said blinking rapidly at Shane.

"Really, How about I show you Fine young ladies to your room."

"That would be nice" Lin said.

"Shane was it... Here are the things," Tami said pointing to the pile of things behind them. "Now the suitcases are bit on the heavy side so I think you might need a bit of help with those okay." Tami tapped his shoulder. Jessie slapped him on the back hard enough that he nearly fell over.

"Cam would you be a dear and show us to our room." Lin said winking at him. He smiled and nodded and he showed them to their room. Their room was normal with a bunk bed and a single bed. "I'll take the top." Lin said.

"Then Jess will take the spare. Sounds good."

"You'll need to be down stairs for diner at about 7:30." Lin nodded and they spent the rest of the time until dinner unpacking and settling into the room. At 7:30 they went down stairs for dinner and met the whole team; Blake and Hunter Bradley of whom Jessie seemed to be very interested in. Dustin Brooks, Shane Clark, and Tori Hanson who was a pretty blonde girl that girl who was obviously glad to see more girls since she was beaming at the introductions. And Cam who was sensei son. So they all sat down for dinner.

It was about 6:30 when Jessie, Tami and Lin were awoken by a loud banging sound. Which made Lin fall out of bed while Tami hit her head on the top of her bunk. Jessie didn't even move. "Morning." Two voices said in the dark the voice was perky and high pitched. Lin fumbled through the darkness to find the light switch. When she turned it on the voices were put to bodies. "Hi I'm Mariah and this is my sister Kapri." A girl who was kinda short with brown hair and a grin on her face said. Mariah she guessed. Kapri was a little taller with blonde hair she also had a happy grin.

"You guys need to get down stairs." Kapri said as Mariah disappeared.

"Mariah came back with a stack of uniforms that resembled the ones they were wearing minus the pink and orange color to them.

"Well come on. You have 5 minutes." Kapri said.

After waking Jessie up and getting dressed they went down the stairs and on to the porch. Were waited absolutely no one. There was a whistling sound coming from the forest. They went to the edge and the whistle happened yet again the followed it to a clearing in the forest. "Well this is so not cool." Tami said folding her arms over her chest as a cold wind.

"I guess we should head-"Jessie's words were cut of by begin knocked over by a streak of crimson and dark blue. "What the cunomonu?" She exclaimed. Tami was knocked down by a red and yellow streak.

"That was rude." Tami said. Lin was knocked over y by a green and blue steak.

"What is with the dang gon knocking over thing?" Lin Hissed.

The streaks appeared in front of them. "Like I said what the cunomonu?" Jessie said

"Nice word." The crimson and Black clad man said. "I have to ask thought how do you spell that?"

"Whatever what is this?" Lin asked

"Training of course" the yellow and black clad ninja said.

"Okay." Tami said, "Let's get ta training."

"We'll try and go easily on you?" The red and black clad ninja said.

"Okay." The Ninjas attacked. Tami was fighting the red and yellow ninjas Shane and Dustin. Tami quickly douched a few kicks and punches before throwing a front kick at Dustin who flipped over her. He landed right behind her. She caught him in the ribs with a round house kick in which he went tumbling to the ground in defeat. She laughed a Dustin for landing on his but. Shane found and open opportunity to kick her but she tripped him and he also fell flat on his but. "That was fun"

Lin was busily dodging kicks and punches. With a grunt she blocked another of Cam's nice kicks. He was a very good fighter and she actually enjoyed fighting him. But she was always interrupted by the other Baby Blue one and she was so starting to get on Lin's nerves. She quickly gave her a blow to the stomach witch sent her tumbling to the ground. _Now where was I ………………Oh Yea fighting cute sarcastic hottie_. Lin thought as she and cam went at it.

Jessie hand already gotten rid of Blake who was over by a tree hissing in pain from the blow she gave him to his side for pissing her off by saying '_Hey bro I Think she may have a thing _for you.' He paid dearly. She and hunter were about evenly matched and their bodies being battered with exhaustion. Out of No where a wind came by indicating that the fallen Ninjas were coming. And in no time they were there along with a tall, slinky, pale man with red eyes. The Fallen Attacked and they were all busy fighting when the tall man smiled as his eyes glowed a crack appeared in the earth Jessie was begin so distracted by fighting the fallen and whatching Hunter's back that she fell into the crack………………

_Tbc_

_There chapter two it's a little long but it has content. Please read and review. Thanks._


	3. The Voice in her head

……………………………………………Jessie felt herself falling. _Finally I get to rest. No more fighting no more worrying._ She thought. She closed her eyes and just let her self go. '_Jessie!'_

She hearted a far away voice call. _'Jessie' _

_What the hell can't a girl fall into a whole with a bit of piece and quiet? Man. _

'_No way your not goanna give up like some little girl and go crying in the corner. Are you? Your better than that._

_Oh shut up will you!_

Just then Jessie felt a strong pull on her left arm it was starting to hurt a lot. Then she felt a something scrape her thigh. She let out a curse and her eyes flung open to glare at a pair of big blue ones. "What the hell?"

"Oh Sorry for tying to save your life?" Hunter said glaring right back at her.

"You hurt my arm and made me scratch my thigh. Would call that saving exactly. Would you?" Jessie retorted.

He pulled Jessie into his lap and said, "Sorry……………You're a lot heavier than you look."

Jessie's eyes widened in horror _Did he just call me fat………………..Yes he did. Sweet god the only people who have the nerve to insult her are Lin and Tami and everyone else get their asses kicked or go home crying from her insults._ She heard someone clear their thought she looked up and saw that Sensei was the one that glared his throat. Lin hand gotten a bad cut on her leg and was leaning against Cam. Tami was smiling a little too widely her eyes glittering. Jessie looked over at Blake behind her and saw that he to was grinning. _Oh Snap! _Jessie shrieked in her mind when it dawned on her that she was sitting a little to comfy in Hunter's lap. She attempted to get up quickly but ended up falling right back on his lap. Jessie looked up and this time it was Lin and Cam who were grinning widely.

"Well we better get back to the Academy. And look after those wounds." Sensei said as her walked off soon Jessie with the help of Hunter got up and went back to the Academy.

Back at the Academy after Lin and Jessie got their wound bound the three friend were sitting on their beds when Tami Said, "So you and Hunter looked pretty happy earlier." She said As a grin Spred across her face.

Lin let out a Chuckle "Oh you don't laugh. I saw you leaning up on Cam. Looking very content."

"Yea," Tami said the grin on her face getting even wider. "I almost forgot about that. Jess thanks for reminding me." Lin glared a Jessie as she smiled triumphantly as a pillow came flying towards her it knocked her in the face. Jessie glared at Lin as she now smiled triumphantly before the pillows got her in the face.

"Now, Now you two Just because you both refuse to admit that you have a thing for Cam," Tami pointed at Lin, "and Hunter," she pointed to Jessie. "Doesn't mean you to should fight about it "Both girls smirked at Tami's words and tossed their pillows at her.

"Oh stop it Mrs. Brooks" Lin said as Tami's head picked from under a pile of pillows. The grin gone from her face.

"He's Just a friend." Tami said defensively. Jessie and Lin exchanged looks that said yea right. And the sky is green. "Really we are just friends." Tami said folding her arms.

"Right…..right" Jessie said nodding.

"Okay then………you think we get out of training tomorrow." Tami said throwing back the pillows

"Sure we can but you………You got to go Sweets." Jessie said

"Hey how come you guys get to not to go?" Tami said in whiney voice

"Well we got cuts and brushes." Lin said pointing to her leg.

"Hey okay you got the leg thing." Tami said "what about you missy?" Tami said turning to Jessie.

"Well………armmmm……..Hunter did pull my arm out of the socket and it now sore. And I got a beautiful Black, Blue and red scabs picture of Antigua on my thigh that also hurts like hell………So…………. It's safe to say I'll be staying in one place for a few days.

"Darn it why couldn't I have gotten hurt." Tami said pouting

"Yea. so Dustin can come to your rescue looking all noble and all that stuff." Jessie said as she lay down on her mattress and winced in pain as she shifted her arm.

"Hey………….No…………………ish……….." Jessie smiled.

"Good Night Tami." Jessie said turning of the bedside lamp.

"Yea. Good night Tami." Lin said with a yawned as she struggled under the sheet.

"Yea. Whatever" Tami said sleepily. Sometime during the night like about 2 am they heared their bedroom door open and the light turned on. They al look up groggily at Mariah and Kapri standing at the door then they whispered

"Good Night." They said in unison. Jessie looked at her alarm clock then at the X evil space ninja sidekicks and cousin to Cam. (She didn't even want to know how that happened in the first place.) She did this few times then said,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh……………..Goodnight……….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh……………Morning." Jessie said resting her head on the pillow

"Oh yea Morning……. Morning" Kapri said.

'Goodbye then." Lin said.

"Oh yea." Mariah said

"And get the light will ya." Tami said rolling on her back

"Sure." They left and the girls were soon off to sleep when "Good Night!" came from outside their door. Jessie groaned and rolled over and bared her head in her pillow.

_Hello People this is chapter three. Hope you like thatnk for the review. People it is so discouragining when you dont review when you read it so encourage me. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn computer, damn popups." Lin cursed for about the third time in about a minute. Lin didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her because everyone was outside training. Except Jessie who was just out their to tease Tami about her crush on Dustin. And of course check Hunter out. She sat on the floor in the living room, trying to get some work done but she'd been having some popup problems lately and it was getting on her nerves. She let out another string of curses as she had to shut down her computer again. She shifted her leg in frustration causing pain to slice through her leg. She hissed.

"Are you ok?" Said a voice from behind her. She turned around t see Cam looming over her with a concerned look on his face. Lin couldn't fight the heat creping up her neck.

"I'm fine." Lin said as she turned back to her computer screen hoping that he didn't see her blush. She looked busy by turning on her computer again. After the computer turned on and Lin tried to get some work done to distracted herself a bit cam asked,

"Having computer problems?" as he sanking down to the floor next to her and peered at the screen.

"Yea. It's all these popups. Their driving me crazy." Lin said as she started fighting a losing battle with the ppoups. With a sigh she watched as her computer froze again and she just shut it down regretfully.

"Maybe……" Cam said she almost forgot that he was sitting next to her and turned her head to look at him when their lips brushed sending color flying up her face. _Oh Snap_. She quickly threw her head in front her now blank computer screen. _That didn't just happen_. Lin took a deep breath in and an attempt to calm her now racing mind_. Great………… Cam properly thinks I'm easily. _Lin looked at Cam out of the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her. Then their there was a sudden loud thud from outside the door. Lin flew at the opportunity to get away from Cam.

Lin opened the door after three failed attempts at getting up with out falling down. The last time Cam had help her up witch cause her to go pink. Lin looked down at Blake sitting in a heap on the floor and Tami glaring at Jessie who took of her Gingar Ale. (It's not spelt wrong. Jessie's special mix) With a groan Blake got up with the assistance of his brother Hunter. He looked at Tami and asked, "What did I do."

Tami's face was now etched with apology "Sorry Blake I was a bit distracted and I'm a little pissed at certain people………" She said glaring at Jessie who took another sip of her Gingar Ale.

"So when you angry who hit like a house!" Blake hissed as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Okay what happened?" Lin asked Jessie with her arms crossed over her chest with a less than pleased look on her face. Jessie just pouted and said,

"Well she was sparing with Blake when……………………..," Jessie took a sip of her Gingar Ale and then continued, " She slapped Blake as he says like a house. Then she just started giving me these icy glares and I was just sitting here innocently." _Yea right_. Lin knew a lot better than anyone that Jessie had used her psychic abilities to piss Tami off and that resulting in Jessie slapping Blake into the wall.

"Right then Blake you can take a few minutes off and Tami I'll stay out her to prevent anymore accidents. Right Jess?" Lin as she slowly said on a nearby chair. Jess smiled and continued to drink her Gingar Ale as she watched Hunter go down and continue his training with Shane. I was going well and Blake went back to training but with Tori who he said hits and normal strength. And Cam took it upon himself to fight Tami to witness this amazing strength he said which go him a small smile from Lin.

Tami gave Cam a spin kick which he blocked easily. _OOOooo you think 'Dustin has a girl friend? I saw Mariah ogling him earlier. You might have some compotation. Look out.' _

_Jessica gets out of my head. And Mariah isn't compotation. I could get him if I wanted to._

'_Right……………..Right. If you say so.' _In frustration Tami hit Cam with a round house kick that sent him tumbling to the ground with and a thud. _God Damn _Tami growled in her head. As Cam looked at Blake, "Okay House wasn't far off."

"Oh I'm sorry Cam." Tami said a frown on her face as she helped him up.

'It's Fine. Really." Cam said.

"Jessie, Stop teasing her about Dustin………………………Especially when she's fighting Cam she could hurt him something……………Okay!" Lin hissed at Jessie who had finally drained her Gingar Ale.

"Okay." Jessie said wearily. She was now staring to have a headache which didn't usually happen. The pounding continued with Lin 'What not to do when Cam was involved' List. The pounding was now begin added with an annoying buzzing sound. After a few more seconds of the pain she went blank. She didn't know if she passed out or what but she was know laying over Hunter's lifeless body she stared in shock. She heard a cry of agony from behind her she looked to see her self but not herself her hair had turned blue her eyes dilated, cold, and flat looking. The blue Jessie was staring at something behind the normal Jessie. She looked behind her to see Lin, Cam, Tami life less bodies and Dustin Cuddling Tami in his arms tears running down his face. But what was the most suppressing was the large demon growling and spitting at the Blue Jessie.

I was like the demon thing was talking suddenly she fond herself understanding what the demon was saying, "A have your friend and your lover. What is their to live for now?"

"You bastered." The blue Jessie hissed. Suddenly the demons attention switched to the Normal Jessie. Jessie found herself staring into his eyes which were glowing and eerie red color then beams erupted from his eyes. Jessie tried to move but she was paralyzed. The beamed hit her skin she felt her body begin burned to nothing she tried to scream but nothing came out. She felt an electric current go through her body she squeezed her eyes shut then flung them open with a gasp and she stared into Hunter's big blue eyes before passing out again…………

_To Be continued…………………….._

_Well there ya go Chapter four. It's an okay chapter please read and review. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. DUN DUN DON DUN Read and review please. (I know It Short)**

Hunter stared down at Jessie's now pale face. _I should have prevented this _He thought as he brushed some of her dark hair out of her face. He felt a jolt of pain fun through his mind as he thought about how she got this way. She had been normal, messing with Tami will training when she suddenly went all pale shaking her head, and then she just passed out. Sensei had then rushed to see what had happened. He told them all to stay away as her checked her then he called Cam who checked her vital signs. He remembered exactly how he felt in that time anxious, uneasy. Cam disappeared into the Academy He took the opportunity to see what happened.

He looked down at Jessie her breathing was laboring without thinking he checked her pulse and felt that it was fading. He then ripped open her shirt and put his hand over her heart He heard Sensei's protesting voice but dismissed it the only think that he could think about was saving Jessie. He sent a jolt of electricity through his body to his hand and too her heat and she gasp and her eyes opened and she stared at him for a split second then she blanked out. Cam had come running looked at Jessie then at him the he fired a bunch of questions by this time Tami and Lin were there. Cam continued to fire questions until Lin snapped at him "Shut the F # Up!" His mouth flew closed.

And now he was sitting next to her thinking _did I do the right thing? Should I have just left her? _Along with thoughts like _how did I know what to do? _Well that was the question most asked by everyone. He left and went to his room and took a shower and pulled on some boxers He heard a knock on the door it opened a bit and Blake poked his head through the door then he pulled it out and then his hand came in dangling a box of donuts. "Those better come with coffee." He said with a small smile. His hand disappeared once again and reappeared with dangling coffee cups. Then he came in and sat in a nearby chair.

"How is she today?" He said taking a bit of a chocolate covered donut.

"The same as yesterday." Hunter said taking a sip of coffee.

"Okay………………We need to have a man to man talk." Blake said

Hunter's eyebrow shot up. Blake smirked at him. Blake reached in his jacket and pulled out some cue cards. He didn't think it was possible but his eyebrow shot up even higher. Blake cleared his thought and began to read "We need to talk about your emotional state." Hunter broke out laughing. "Come on man Tori's making me do this." Hunter just laughed harder. Blake waited until Hunter was finished with his sudden laughing fit before he continued to read. "I think that you ought to expose these sentiments?" Blake looked up at his brother he had the 'What the Hell did that mean' look on his face. Blake hung his head and chucked to the cue cards in the bin. "Ok look Tori thinks you need someone to talk to about the whole Jessie thing…………………………………………….So here I am." Blake said folding his arms.

"Alright………………………… Did I do the right thing? How I knew what to do? And Why Am I so testy?"

"Yes. No clue. You dig her." Blake said eating another donut.

Hunter finished his coffee and had two donuts before he said, "I do not dig her."

Blake's eyebrow shot up, "Right……… And Dustin's a genius." Blake shook his head in time with his finger, "I don't think so bro. you-did- her." Hunter shook his head like a defiant child. "Say it with me you- dig-her." Hunter glared at his brother as much as he would like to pretend otherwise he knew Blake was right. He liked Jessie. Groaned and laid on his bed he hared Blake close the door behind him and he found himself asleep.

Hunter found himself sitting on a couch in front of a TV then her heard "Daddy" and looked down in his lap at a little baby girl and into her blue eyes. "Hi daddy." She said smiling up at him fiddling with her blonde hair that was in two little pig tails. "You okay daddy?" she said stand on her wobbly legs to play with his face.

"I'm fine." Hunter said. _This is one freaky dream. _Hunter thought.

"Daddy sure?"

"Yea Daddy Sure." His looked into his daughter's blue eyes………his daughter………………then he heard his alarm go off.

_It boring I know._


	6. Wakeing up

_**Hello people this chapter is ummm…… unactiony as some people say. Thank you for all your reviews. And to Destiny45 it's boring……………………………………………**_

Jessie fought her way through a think layer of sleep and opened her eyes with a soft moan. She looked around the pitch black room and yarned. She swung her legs over the bed then her stomach let out a mighty growl. Then she dashed for the bathroom to spring a leak. After she then went down stairs to raid the fridge.

Hunter couldn't sleep so he decided to check on Jessie. He opened the door and was about to go down the hall when he saw a pair of very nice legs sticking out. He went down stairs to inspect them further. He walked down the steps with ninja silence and creped up behind the person whom had black hair, "Jessie?" The girl stud to her full height with a sway of the hips. That's when he realized that she had on head phones; Shane's the one he left on the counter. She swung her hips again he couldn't help but smile. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and she kicked him in the groin.

Jessie turned around to see hunter gripping himself as her turned a bright shade of red. "Oh damn Hunter. Oh I'm sorry." She helped him in a nearby chair as he groaned and turned blue. Jessie dashed to the ridge and brought him a can of cola which he took and placed on his groin. His hissed as the cold can touched his now sensitive crotch. Hunter turned some very interesting shades as she apologized and shocked his head.

When Hunter finally regained the ability to stand and speak He started to laugh "Are you going crazy?" Jessie said folding her arms and frowning at Hunter.

"No. I'm not. It's Just so good to see you that's all." He brushed some hair out of her face.

"Crazy." Jessie turned and headed back to the kitchen to tend to some leftover pizza she found. "You want a slice?"

"Sure." Hunter said.

"How long was I out?" Jessie asked as Hunter stood across from her leaning across from her.

"3 Days."

"How did Lin and Tami handle it?"

"Dustin and Cam were there to help them and the handle it well. Unlike others…." Hunter's voice trailed off as the microwave beeped to indicate that their pizza was finished.

"Can I we go to your room. Cause I don't want to be alone. That's ok." Jessie took out the pizzas and placed them on plate.

She didn't look at him. He came up behind her as turned her around and said, "Sure." He said he stroked her cheek gently. Jessie stared into his eyes as he closed the distance between their lips. There lips brushed a gentle feather light kiss. His kissed her again deeper this time then pulled back. Another kiss this time his tongue coaxed her to open her mouth. He inserted his tongue he wasn't goanna pressure her so he waited. He didn't have to wait long her tongue came and met his shy but at first but gain courage as he stroked his tongue he shivered.

Jessie never kissed a guy before all her boyfriends where jerks. Jessie stroked his tough again. She was delighted at her power her him. Hunter getting a little tired of her games. Took control and kissed her senseless. Hunter pulled away breathless and looked down at Jessie who was blushing prettily. He kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go." They got their pizza and adequate drinks and went up to Hunters room. They ate and talked for a long while until Hunter fell soundly asleep in her lap Jessie drifted off sometime after.

"OH MY GOD!" Tami shrieked as she opened Jessie's room to find it empty. Dustin came up behind her. "She's gone." Tami said anxiously.

"What! What do you mean she's gone?" Lin said even more upset than Tami.

"They can't get in here? Can They?" Lin asked casting a worried look in Cam direction.

But the answer came from Blake "No this place is protected some serious ninja mojo." Lin looked some what relived.

"That means she is properly awake." Shane said.

"Oh god. Supposed she went outside and they got her." Tami was close to tears Tori put a comforting hand around her.

"Okay anybody wake up Hunter yet." They nodded their answer 'no'. So Shane and Blake headed for Hunter room opened the door and said his name rather loudly that caused Jessie to wake up and kick Hunter off the bed.

"What can't you guys bloody knock?" Jessie hissed her hair disheveled looking a bit crazy.

"Jessie!" Tami screamed as she lounged for Jessie with Lin close behind the both stepped on Hunter who was trying to get up was slapped back to the floor with a grunt. Tami and Lin squeezed the life out of Jessie. When they finally gave her breathing room Jessie asked,

"Where is Hunter?" Jessie looked over the side of the bed and saw Hunter lying on his back on the floor looking perfectly content. "Hunter did the fat girls squish you." Jessie said in a baby voice that brought a smile to the young man face………………….

Tbc………………………………….


	7. The End Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. But if I did it would be so much more interesting. I however do own Lin, Jessie, Demon Jessie, Tami, and Akimitsu. This is the one of the last chapters. Enjoy. Don't forget to review. _**

"So…." Tami asked sitting down next to Jessie on the porch early the next morning.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Don't play innocent. Something happened in that head of yours that caused you to go unconscious for three days. So spill it." Lin said with a stern look on her face.

Jessie stared into her tea cup took a deep breath and said, "I wonder Hunter's doing."

"Training with Cam and Dustin." _Damn they planned this. _Lin said with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Jessie sighed, "I had a vision………"

"What like that Raven?" Tami asked.

"No like……….Yea like Raven but serious." Tami did and oh face and Jessie continued, "I was in the forest and then I saw this demon and he tried to kill me and that's when hunter woke mw up."

"That's it?" Lin asked.

_Yea minus the fact that you, Tami, Cam, and Hunter were died and I turned into this demon thing. I don't even know where Blake, Tori, and Shane were…………………. _"Yea that's about it." Jessie said lying through her teeth. Eager o change the subject Jessie asked, "How's Cam?"

Lin's Face turned bright red, "He's fine." She answered a little too quickly. Jessie turned her attention to Tami who was grinning rather broadly. "So how's Dustin or is it Dusty-pooh as I may have recalled."

"Hey I'm the only person that Calls him Dusty-Pooh." Jessie put up her arms in surrender as Tami gave her a murderous glare. "Hey Jess I won't tell you that Lin and Cam spent every night for three days with Cam………….alone…………'Working.'" Jessie said with a twitch of the eyebrow.

"We were working on a………..a…………..an……….ummmmm……………Inter-dimensional holographic conductor decoder." Lin said with a huff.

"Right……right……"

"Let's go look for the boys." Tami suggested.

"Okay we don't want you to be away from Dusty-Pooh." Tami frowned and they set off to the forest to look for them. They soon arrived where the boys were training. They found that Dustin was on his but.

"Dusty-Pooh………." Tami fan over to Him. "You okay." She helped him up.

"I'm fine." he grunted. He dusted himself off and smiled at Tami's worried look. "I'm fine really."

"Hello Cam." Jessie said as Lin Kissed him on the cheek and Cam gave her a little more action.

"I do not approve." Lin pulled away and stuck out her tongue to Jessie " Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…………………know that I know where that has been………………………………I don't think sooooooooooooooo…… Right Tami…." Jessie looked over to find that Dustin and Tami where having a compotation to see who's tongue cold go deeper in the others mouth. "I do not approve." Tami didn't even hear. Jessie felt two strong hands around her waist and turned to see Hunter looming over her with a sly grin on his face, "what?"

"Can't a guy get a little action?" Hunter dipped his head to get a kiss. He moaned in her mouth as her tongue played a very fun game with his mouth.

"We do not approve." Lin and Tami said in unison.

"Nor do I" said a deep voice. Jessie pulled away from Hunters mouth so say a transparent figure. "I prefer my souls untouched." He said his voice rung with a taunting laughter.

"You. You shouldn't be speaking." Lin said fully aware and in a battle stance as the Fallen appeared.

"True. But those delicious snakes you left for me back at the academy." _Shane, Blake and Tori_….. "The old man was particularly good. Something about Ninja masters have a cretin zing to them." _Sensei Oh God. _He laughed again.

"So this is the infamous Akimitsu." The figure bowed.

"ATTAK!" they fought the Fallen as fast as they could. Lin was corned but fighting her way out when the figure came up behind her and stuck his hand in her chest and pulled out her soul and ate.

"LIN!" Cam shouted. As her now lifeless body fell to the ground. And Akimitsu became solid showing his pale and gray grotesque features. Cam saw red and attacked Him but was no match for the demon He took Cam's soul and tossed his life less body next to Lin's. Tami came running thinking she could catch him from behind. But it didn't work and he soon at her soul and her know could throw energy balls now. And he decided to get some target practice with Dustin he laid there battered and torn next to Tami's lifeless body cradling her in his lap and crying for her.

Jessie looked at the lifeless bodies with her blood boiling in anger at him and at her _maybe if I had told them maybe none of this would have happened. _She gave Akimitsu a murderous glare and attacked him he tried to throw his energy balled but she neutralized them with her own. She landed some solid kicks and punches enough to make him bleed a bit. He needed her soul to make him immortal a soul that was in torment she was feeling guilty, hatred, anger, loss. But it wasn't enough she needed to be on the brink of sanity. He grabbed her by the through making sure that she could what as he turned his attention to her little boyfriend.

He had his Fallen surround Hunter and drag him over to them. Jessie knew what he was going to do. He eyes filled with tears "No." she sobered out as Akimitsu pulled her very own sword out and plunged it into Hunter's stomach and twist it. Hunter dropped to the ground screaming in agony. He dropped Jessie next to Hunter and had the Fallen hold her down until he was close to death then they let her go. Akimitsu watched with a smile on his face as she held Hunter in her arm and stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry." she whispered tears falling down her face.

"It's not your fault. Don't cry."

"Yes it is it's my fault. I knew this was goanna happen I should have done something."

"Like what? Maybe this was meant to be." He coughed.

"Shhhhhhh." She whispered.

"Jessie..."

"Yea. I-……I-I love……..yo- yo-you"

"I love you to………………. Hunter!" His body went limp in her arms. _He died. Are you going to let this bastered get away with it?_ She stroked his face. _NO_. At that moment something inside Jessie snapped. The bastered was goanna die……………

To Be Continued…………….

**_There it was. _**


	8. The End Part 2

**Hello. Sorry it took me so long. Put here is the final chapter. Read and Review.**

…………Jessie felt a burning sensation run through her body. She didn't care all she saw was red. She hissed in pain Akimitsu smiled down wickedly at her. "I'd love to watch you die of heartbreak but………..I have a planet to destroy." He walked off. Jessie felt tears burning behind her eyes. She felt her body go numb and something broke loose.

Akimitsu was walking away with a slit spring in his step. He devoured Jessie's little boyfriend and would soon be back to full strength. He heard a sort of growl from behind. He swung quickly and found himself staring at a Blue haired Jessie. A Demon_. How did she become a demon? No matter I soon will be unstoppable. Let the little girl try. _Before he could think she lounged for him. She through punches furiously at him. Blasted him slapped him did all that was in her power to hurt him. He swaggered to his feet, "Such raw anger. It's almost a pity to destroy you." He hand flew out and launched a blast at Jessie.

Pain coursed through her body. She watched as Akimitsu turned into a large red demon. "I have your friends, I have your lover and I even have your parents. What else is there to live for?"

"You bastered."

"Such Language. Jessica you know your parents would not agree with that" Jessie lounged straight for him. Akimitsu was so much more powerful than Jessie than he merely pinned her to a tree with his mind. "This is how it ends. You dye by your own sowed the one your father gave you. Such a fitting end isn't it." Akimitsu lunged the sword into Jessie's heart.

Jessie died instantly…………………………………………….

**There it is thank you to the faithful Angelpen, Destiny45, Lil Cwick. **


End file.
